


The Proposal

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/M, Family, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, proposal, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: I don't know how much more I can say that the title doesn't...





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AFTER Spider-Man: Homecoming but is set in the middle of the next installment of this series which will make more sense once I post the first chapter of that!

“Oh c’mon Bea…” Tony grumbled as he fussed with the toddler’s hair. “Stay still for just a little longer.

“Nooo!” She whined, shoving at his hands and trying her hardest to twist away.

He took his hands away from her hair and placed them gently on her shoulders, making her look at him.

“It’s only going to take a few more seconds, just please stay still for me. Then you can put on your pretty dress.” He pointed to the glittery purple dress hanging up on the handle of the wardrobe door, which matched the purple bows he was attempting to tie in her hair.

She just glared at him, clearly that offer wasn’t good enough.

“Okay, stay still for me and we’ll have pizza for dinner tomorrow.”

“Noodles.” She bargained.

“Fine, okay.” He conceded. “The noodles with the red sauce or the noodles with the brown sauce?”

She thought for a moment. “Red.”

“Okay, Thai food for dinner tomorrow night and you stay still right now for me.”

“’Kay.” She nodded, stopping her attempts to wriggle away and letting him finish with her hair.

“There!” Tony grinned triumphantly.

Bea grinned back at him and peered at herself in the mirror. “Petty!” He’d put her hair in pigtails and tied a purple bow at the base of each.

Tony nodded. “Very pretty princess.”

“D’ess now?” She asked, pointing to the dress.

“Yep, dress time!” Tony took the dress from its hanger and slipped it over her head after gesturing for her to put her arms up. “Turn around.” He made a spinning motion with his finger and she turned to the spot so that he could zip the dress up and tie the bow at the back. “Perfect, as always!” She beamed at him. “Just the shoes to go and we’re both all ready!”

Bea ran to the other side of the room to grab the pair of purple shoes with white flowers on the snaps.  
Tony lifted her onto the bed and put the shoes on her feet.

“Right we’re good to go, Mommy will be home soon.” Tony told her, helping her down from the bed. “Do you remember what you’ve got to do?”

“Yeah. I ‘member.” She nodded.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah!”

“Good! You ready?”

“Yeah!” She jumped on the spot.

“You got your card?” He checked.

“Ah!” She turned quickly and dove at the little table they had been sat at earlier. “Go’ it!” She held up the piece of white card.

 

“Remember princess. You stay here and wait for Mommy.” Tony instructed, Bea nodded. “Then you tell Mommy to follow you and you come to me, but don’t hold her hand because you need to grab your card and then you show Mommy your card. Okay?”

“Yeah!” Bea nodded vigorously.

_“Miss Potts is just stepping into the elevator boss.”_

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Tony stood up from where he had been crouched and turned Bea around to face the elevator. “Okay princess, show time. I’m going to my spot now.” He kissed her head and quickly retreated to his position.

“FRIDAY, no more interruptions for the rest of the night. I’m done with business stuff for the day. It’s family time now.” Pepper instructed, stepping out of the elevator.

_“Of course Miss Potts.”_

 “Speaking of…” She spotted Bea instantly. “Hey princess! Don’t you look pretty, where’s Daddy?”

“Hi Mama!” Bea greeted Pepper brightly. “Come me!” She instructed, tugging Pepper’s hand a couple of times to get her to start following before letting go and leading the way.

“Okay…” Pepper agreed, feeling a little confused but following her anyway. “Tony? What’s going on?” She asked when they got to where he was and Bea ran to his side.

Tony was wearing a full three piece suit with a purple tie and was silent for a moment before he started speaking.

“Pepper. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to tolerate, never mind be in a relationship with and I know I’m still not. I’ve done some stupid things and some really, really unimaginably stupid things. But to my surprise – and many others genuine shock - you’ve stuck by my side through it all. When I think of the good times and the really good times you’re at the forefront of the memories. Most everything good in my life right now comes down to you.” He took a breath. “Before I met you I couldn’t have ever imagined this. A life, love, a beautiful little girl, a family. You’ve given me so much and I don’t think I could ever begin to tell you how much I love you. So instead, let me show you.”

“W…” Pepper tried to formulate words but failed.

“Go time princess.” Tony whispered, urging Bea forward.

She ran the short distance to Pepper holding up her white piece of card with both hands.

“Here Mama!” She held the card up to Pepper, waving it in front of her until she took it.

When she was finally able to hold the card still after taking it from Bea she could read the writing in purple crayon.

‘Will you marry my daddy?'

Pepper stared at the card blankly for a moment to take it all in. Then she smiled widely while she felt herself tearing up. She looked over to where Tony had been standing only to find him down on one knee, holding a dark-blue velvet box up to her.

“What do you think Miss Potts? How about becoming Mrs Stark?”

“How could I ever say no to this?” Pepper countered with a question of her own, holding up the card with one hand and then gesturing to him and Bea with the other.

“So is that a yes?” He asked, just to confirm.

“Yes! Definitely yes!” She grinned, an expression which Tony matched as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Yay!” Bea cheered, clapping excitedly.

Pepper pulled Tony up from the floor and kissed him firmly.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> EDITED TO ADD - I'm still taking requests for number 31, the set of outtakes I intend to do so feel free to drop a request in the comments and it can be set at ANY point in the series to fill in any gaps you want! Each request will have it's own chapter in 31!
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism as appreciated!


End file.
